The present invention relates to generally to the field of surveillance and more specifically to the field of surveillance including a modified video data stream.
The field of surveillance technology has a possibly devastating effective cost of system failure. A single mistake or error can result in illegal activity resulting in theft of property or information, destruction of property, an attack, and loss of human life.